


180°

by agentaomine



Series: tumblr fic prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentaomine/pseuds/agentaomine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon requested: Alpha!Peter making sure his mate is happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	180°

Peter had regained his alpha status after a feral alpha tried to take over the territory. He’d struck up a deal with Scott that allowed for him to remain on the territory, so long as he caused no trouble and recognized Scott as The Beacon Hills Alpha.

It was more than Stiles would’ve allowed, had he been in Scott’s position.

\- - -

“Congratulations,” he remarks sarcastically when he sees Peter again.

The older man glances at him, an eyebrow raised in the typical Hale fashion. It’s not attractive. “On?”

“Coming full circle.”

Stiles wants to punch the smug look off of his face, but knows he’d break his hand in the process.

\- - -

Because Scott’s an idiot, Beacon Hills is infested with harpies.

Because Peter’s an idiot, he gets cornered by a harpy.

Because he’s an idiot, he saves Peter from a harpy.

\- - -

“I think,” Stiles says to Scott, “I have a stalker.”

There, sitting innocently on his desk, was the _highly expensive_ gaming system he’d mentioned at the last pack meeting. To Scott. As they were walking in the door.

Scott shakes his head in wonder. Stiles narrows his eyes, confused.

“You’re worse than me sometimes, you know?”

Stiles didn’t know, but decided he also didn’t care.

\- - -

Sometimes when he looks at Peter, the werewolf’s lips slowly curve up and his eyes flash red.

He scowls and considers that he might be missing something.

\- - -

He’s in Derek’s apartment and it’s nearly two in the morning. Stiles knows he’s about to crash, but he’s worried about the pack, and he _needs_ to finish researching the counter-spell that will get rid of vampires.

“Why,” he grumbles, “do supernatural beings not attack on, I don’t know, Saturdays? Do they not know how much goddamn homework I have?”

The next thing he knows, he’s waking up in his own bed to his alarm. Not really _in_ bed. He’s just been laid on top of the comforter, but a blanket he didn’t know he owned is draped over him.

It smells nice. Oddly familiar, but nice.

\- - -

He was nearly eviscerated by an omega, so he’s stuck in the hospital for who knows how long.

Wolfsbane flowers are on the table by his bed, with no note. He suddenly thinks he understands.

\- - -

Lydia, of course, knew all along.

“You’re so _slow_ ,” she sighed when he showed up at her house looking confused.

She gives him advice. He watches _The Notebook_ with her and does _not_ cry.

\- - -

“Why?” Stiles asks one night without context. He’s flipping through the few channels Derek has on his television.

Peter doesn’t look up from his novel when he drawls, “Because you’re mine.”

He shouldn’t like the way that sounds.

\- - -

Their interactions don’t change, but he prefers it that way. He doesn’t expect Peter to change for him or anyone else.

\- - -

He’s tired, cranky, and soaking wet when he finally decides to do something about it.

He turns around, punches Peter in the jaw like he’s wanted to do since he was sixteen.

The bruise heals quickly, but the werewolf still snarls incredulously, “What the _hell_ , Stiles?“

Stiles grabs him by the collar and kisses him like he’s wanted to do for months.

“I hate you,” he says when he pulls away, but doesn’t mean it.

Peter looks weirdly delighted for someone who was just punched in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i did this the way they wanted, exactly, but i hope y'all like it, anyway uwu;; follow me on tumblr at treatyofversigh if you'd like.


End file.
